After the Storm
by kzlovers
Summary: Basil's thoughts after the death of Ratigan. Hints of violence and male slash. Pairing B/R
1. Chapter 1

A Great Mouse Detective Fanfic

Genre: hurt/comfort, slight romance

Warnings: some cussing, some male slash

Future Pairing: hints of Basil/Ratigan

Summary: Basil's thoughts after the death of Ratigan.

After the Storm

Ch. 1- What Haunts Me the Most

The night had been long, and for good reason, no doubt. For tonight, the great mouse detective known as Basil of Baker Street stopped one of the greatest villains named Professor Ratigan. He was thanked by the Queen herself. Though Basil was honored, other thoughts stirred his mind in the late night.

Everyone else had gone to bed at around an hour and a half or so ago. The detective was happy by this for this gave him the opportunity to sit alone by the warm fire that lit the living room.

Staring at the fire's bright flames, they somehow reminded him of the final battle in the largest clock of London which was Big Ben. The fight had been a tough one, for Olivia and him had almost fallen or died on different occasions. The same could be said for Ratigan.

Ratigan… they had both had their numerous battles and chases with one another, but the mouse had never really feared the rat as much as he had just a few days ago. Well, maybe that was not a hundred percent true, but a fear of that intensity had not sparked for a long time. Years, he believed.

He decided to grab a smoke for a moment. Walking outside, the sky seemed quite bright, especially for this late hour, but the answer to this was very simple really, for the moon was full so the night seemed to provide more light.

The smoke was an attempt to escape haunting thoughts that felt they have been there for a long time; causing him torture for what felt like forever, but had only been a few days. However, these feelings only seemed to worsen by doing so.

What were these thoughts exactly? The fight at Big Ben. To be more precise though, it was Ratigan that really filled his mind. Those crazed eyes, the torn up clothes, the sudden speed, and of course, the rise in wanting the death of the detective to occur. It disturbed Basil greatly.

Another puff of smoke was made and disappeared into the night just as quickly as it came. Though the rat was no longer around, and there was nothing to fear, thoughts that he may somehow rise from the dead occurred once or twice.

Also, the detective felt guilty. That was the worst part about the whole situation to Basil was the amount of guilt he felt. Yes, he had wanted to capture the villain and put him behind bars, but death was never an option he wanted.

The whole idea that one of them dying during their game of cat and mouse had occurred to the detective several times. Basil wished it would never happen. However, he had not actually expected Ratigan to be the one to suffer death from this, for the detective never tried to kill or even hurt the other really.

To be perfectly honest, the mouse never actually hated or really disliked his nemesis. If it weren't for the crimes, perhaps they could have gotten along. Basil liked how Ratigan always challenged his mind. It was a challenge every time and the detective was more than willing to take it.

Ratigan was the one that provided him the most challenges that he ever had in his life, yet was the one the haunted him the most at this moment in time.

*Hello. This is my first GMD fanfic so please be nice. Sorry this chapter is so short. The next one is much longer, I assure you. I hope some people enjoyed this and I hope to see you for the next chapter. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

A Great Mouse Detective Fanfic

Genre: hurt/comfort, slight romance

Warnings: some cussing, some male slash

Pairing: Basil/Ratigan

Summary: Basil's thoughts after the death of Ratigan.

After the Storm

Ch. 2- A Trip Down Memory Lane

Looking at the bright stars in the sky then reminded Basil of the first time they met. The circumstances were not of him chasing a criminal. In fact, the situation was much… simpler you could say.

The detective had been dating a girl for a couple years at the time. Her name was Rose. She was a white mouse with bright blue eyes, soft fur, and lush pink lips. Quite a beauty as many would call her. He could not believe his luck at the time.

However, she had been pestering him of marriage as of late. Basil tried his best to hold the thought off, because honestly, the concept scared him slightly. It's just, some would say, he's more of a free spirit in the sense that he does not like to be tied down. If he were to get married, then he would be expecting to have children and a stable job so he could see his family at night.

Changing jobs though, the very thought, devastated Basil. Also, giving up the time to do his work saddened him as well. Not to get the wrong idea, he loved her, but giving up everything for her was something he did not feel ready to do. These clashes of thoughts caused so much trouble between them that they thought best to break it off. Rose had been married a year later to an extremely successful lawyer.

Since they broke up, Basil decided to wear different attire than what he was used to that night. After all, he loved her, or maybe the more appropriate word was cared about her, not loved. He felt that if he had really loved her, he would have been able to give everything up. But because of these feelings, the breakup had not been easy to take.

The detective took to the streets and looked for some local pubs. Having a drink or so never hurt anyone. Also, this should hopefully help him relax, especially since he doesn't drink often.

The streets had been surprisingly quieter than usual; not that they were particularly loud by any means, but just seemed much more silent. It probably did not help that Basil was in deep thought.

After much thinking, he had not realized where he was going but knew where he ended up once he left the world of his troubling mind for a moment. The pub he had ended up at was actually the same pub that he went to before finding Ratigan's secret lair. Though the detective had been surprised about the list leading to the pub, he made sure not to let any of his surprise be seen by the good doctor, Dawson.

The attire he wore was surprisingly appropriate for the place so he entered. It was quiet. Course, it was a Monday night so not many visitors were to be expected, considering work and all.

Deciding on a spot, Basil chose a small round table near the back. He sat down on one of the wooden round stools. Being there alone though did not last long.

"What can I get ya?" The detective looked to see a female waitress with a notepad and pen in hand.

"I'll take a pint." Basil requested.

She was gone just as quickly as she came once the order was taken. He sighed as he started watching the performance on stage. It was a woman singing. She was a mouse with light brown fur and her voice was much quieter than most singers who probably board the stage. However, it was still pleasant.

Basil thought of his ex-girlfriend once more and began to wonder if maybe he should have married her and left the world of being a detective. He loved his job more than anything in the world, but he did feel there was no challenge. Every criminal was usually fairly easy to find and arrest. He did wish that someone would come along and really challenge him.

As if on cue, the door to the pub opened. Basil had noticed it but had not paid much attention, for there was a group of four drunkards or so that were being obnoxious by being loud, dancing around, and getting liquid all over the floor and tables. It was a guarantee that no one would want to sit by the front or the center of the bar.

"Excuse me?"

The detective's ear twitched at the sound and he turned his head slowly to see, surprisingly, a rat. Rats were not generally as intelligent as mice and most were generally violent and chose to stay in the sewers since acceptance by mice was rare.

This rat, however, did not look the savage type for he wore a black suit with and accompanying pink and purple tie. He had a relaxed type posture along with a cigarette in one hand. A smile spread across his face.

"I was wondering if I could accompany you. I usually would not bother others, but, with the show up front by the stage, I had hoped to avoid the mess."

Basil just nodded while gesturing to the seat across from him. What surprised the mouse more was that the rat sat in a seat next to him instead of across.

The next thing seen was that a hand gloved in white stretched towards him. "My name is Ratigan."

"Basil." The handshake was returned. The detective had never heard of that name before but the rat seemed nice enough.

"It is nice to meet you Basil." The smile returned. It was almost creepy and a sinister type grin but somehow did not bother the mouse much.

The waitress came back over with the pint and set it in front of Basil. She looked slightly surprised that there was now a rat accompanying him but tried not to hide as she asked, "What can I get ya sir?"

"I'll take what he has." Ratigan then pointed lazily with his thumb at Basil's drink. She nodded and then left.

He looked back at the mouse, "So, what brings you here ol'boy? You don't look like a roughen."

"Excuse me?" Basil was quite surprised. How could he have known that he really wasn't one of them?

"Well," The rat drew out before scooting closer, "Judging by the look of this material in your clothes, it looks much too nice to be scraps like what most roughens wear. There is no dirt or holes."

Ratigan then got close enough to touch Basil's collar with his thumbs. "The material is much too nice." The detective could feel his face heat up by the closeness.

The rat's eyes went up from the collar to the other's face. "Your face is also too clean. There are no visible marks, scars, or scratches. You are not a roughen."

He pulled away with a smug smirk and Basil's face was completely red. It took him a moment to snap out of it but managed.

"So, why are you here?"

The waitress returned with another pint. It was set in front of the rat before disappearing once more.

The detective sighed. He replied, "You're quite right. I am not like the other mice here. However, I did not come to make trouble, I assure you." Basil paused a moment to gather his thoughts.

"To be honest, I am here, you could say, to forget something, if only for a little while. An event occurred that did indeed hurt, which is to be expected, and I even saw it coming."

A puff of smoke was taken in by the rat before being blown out to make the perfect ring of smoke to the side. He looked back at the detective after doing so. "And what happened, dear Basil?"

The mouse looked down at the table. He noticed little nicks on various parts of the table. Then coming to a decision, he looked back up at Ratigan.

"What about you? Why are you here? You do not dress as if you belong."

He did a slight laugh, "You mean, 'why is a rat here?' Am I right?"

"No, that's not…" He had not meant offense, though it was strange to see a rat out and looking so… nice.

Ratigan interrupted, "It is quite alright dear Basil. I would be just as confused if I were you. I am sure you are curious though." A grin that almost seemed evil appeared on his face. "However, I assume that you are more curious than just why a rat is here but how a rat wears such attire and thinks the way they do."

Basil nodded, "Yes, I am curious."

The rat grin grew wider and scooted closer, "Tell me about the event that lead you here tonight and maybe I'll tell you about myself."

"…" The mouse thought this over. He then decided to go along and answer the other's request, "I was with a girl. We had been dating for some time but we broke it off tonight. It was not working out for us."

"Why did it not work? You seem intelligent ol'boy and not bad looking either."

The detective felt his cheeks burn slightly at the comment but chose to continue with his story. "Her name was Rose. She wanted to get married. I cared about her greatly, but I did not want to. I was not ready."

"Why, my dear Basil?"

"I was not ready to change my life. I would have had to change everything, including my job, and that was just something I did not want to do."

"I see," the rat observed, "And what do you do for a living?"

It was now Basil who threw the other a grin, "Hey, I answered your question. Now, you should answer mine, dear Ratigan?"

Another smoke ring was made by the rat before he smiled, "True. That was the agreement, wasn't it? Very well."

As the night went on, both had more to drink, though Basil had more than Ratigan did. The two became more relaxed and more talk-a-tive. They were not drunk by any means but were a bit tipsy.

Ratigan explained his life. He explained how he was raised in a mouse family since he had no family of his own. Much was learned since he was given the opportunity to go to a private school. A good education was guaranteed but treatment, not necessarily. Since he was a rat, he was never accepted among the other students.

Basil had also done more talking and explained how he was a detective and loved his job.

"I love being a detective," Basil replied. "But, it has been not as rewarding as I had hoped. I mean, I usually catch the criminal and put them in jail, but, it has never really been a challenge."

A sly smile formed on the rat's face, "You never know Basil. The next criminal to come around could be the very challenge you seek."

"Perhaps," Basil smiled and looked at Ratigan, "I like you. You are quite easy to talk to." The mouse took another drink.

"How about we head out before you get yourself drunk, ye ol'boy?"

Basil nodded and started to dig for his wallet. However, Ratigan put up a hand and replied, "Allow me." The rat put a bill on the table before both left the pub. They stood outside by the entrance.

"Thanks for the drink." Basil smiled.

"Well," Raitgan began, "I figured I may as well this once for I assure you it won't happen again. Us meeting like this or otherwise."

A frown formed on the detective's face, "How come?"

"Let's just say that we will be on opposite sides next time." A confused expression formed on Basil's face. A smile then formed on Ratigan's, "But let me leave you with a gift that I am sure will start the hate between us."

Before Basil could question it, he felt pressure on his lips. It took him a moment to realize that it was lips on his own, Ratigan's lips. Instead of fighting like the detective thought he would have done, he just froze; frozen from shock.

Suddenly, liquid could be tasted in the detective's mouth. He then struggled but Ratigan had a tight grip on his arms.

Everything started to become blurry until his vision went black.

*A Few Hours Later

The sun was up and shining brightly. So much so that went was showing through all the windows it could, including a certain detective's room. Basil groaned and turned on his side to escape the sun's rays. His then snapped open as he realized what happened last night; the pub, blackout, Ratigan, and how he was kissed.

Basil jumped out of bed and went to the kitchen to find Mrs. Judson washing the counter. "Mrs. Judson!"

She turned sharply towards the other mouse in surprise. "Yes Mr. Basil?"

"How did I get home last night?"

"Well now," she replied, "Scared me outta my wits for that?" She then sighed, "A rat carried you home last night. You were passed out." The female mouse then dug into her pocket and took out a sheet of paper, "He left this for you."

Basil took the paper before going back to his bedroom. He sat on the bed and opened the letter before reading it.

Hello Dear Basil,

It was quite an interesting night, I must say. I do not usually go to pubs myself but to actually go and find decent company was a surprise. Though, since I like you, I will let you in on a little secret.

Our meeting was more planned than you may think. I had heard of the famous Detective named Basil of Baker Street. I had wanted to meet you myself so when I saw you out, I decided to see where you were headed. When you went into the pub, I knew it was the perfect opportunity.

Though this may sound strange, you will soon find out why I wanted to meet you and what I meant when I said we would be on opposite sides next time we meet. I even left you more of a clue which you will discover after I give you specific thanks.

Thanks for the kiss ol'boy as well as those bills of yours.

Sincerely, Ratigan

"… Bills?"

Basil's hand then reached for his back pocket for his wallet. Not finding it, he checked the other back pocket, but it was not there either. The rest of the pockets in his pants and jacket were checked but it was nowhere to be found.

The detective's face started to heat up from the anger that was boiling inside. He then yelled, "Ratigan!"

It was a shout of anger for Basil but if the rat had been anywhere near, it would have been music to his ears.

*Thanks for reading guys. I was originally going to have this with the first chapter but because of the length of this and having more after this memory, I decided to split it up. I hope you all liked it.


End file.
